X23
by Krypton X
Summary: Post X-Men 3; Post Season Finale of Eureka.  The alternate Jo Lupo arranged for herself to be the guinea pig for a modern Weapon X project.  The problem is, this Jo doesn't know and is abducted and given the treatment.
1. Chapter 1

A group of masked men pushed a struggling woman into a medical facility. One of them spoke commandingly, "Prep the Bonding process. And someone get a sedative! She's a lot stronger as it is. She'll be an excellent candidate."

The woman glared at her captors defiantly, "You're making a serious mistake, buddy! The Department of Defense will be hearing about this!"

The man in charge scoffed, "Lady, the DOD is employed by our company. You're not going to be missed for quite a while, trust me."

The woman grunted in pain when another man plunged a syringe in her neck. She blinked dizzily and her head lowered slightly. "Don't do this. You're making a mistake."

The man informed her curiously, "Your resistance is puzzling. You contacted us to volunteer for this as I recall."

The woman seemed annoyed by that information, but she could react as the sedative took effect. Two men came up and lifted her onto a medical bed. The man ordered, "Subject X-23 is prepared for the bonding. Once she has assimilated the X-genes, take her to the Adamantium Grafting Facility."

"Yes, sir."

Allison and Henry looked over some computer readings and looked worried, "It looks like her nervous system is undergoing some kind of metabolic and physiological metamorphosis."

Henry commented, "This readout seems familiar somehow. I'd have to look into it a little more to know what it is."

Allison glanced over at Zane who was sitting next to Zoe and offered, "We should ask Zane if he know anything about Jo."

The woman had been injected with several samples of X-genes. Her face was pale from shock and pain. She was left in this condition for several hours until some men came in. They moved her to a gurney and she was moved to a cleaner area that had a large tank with restraining harnesses in the center of the room. The men picked up the woman and dragged her to the tank. They put the woman in the harness and pulled them to keep her standing. Once they got her in place, they strapped a breathing mask on her face. They sealed the tank and it filled with water. The woman blinked as the tank filled rapidly and she struggled to get out.

The man in charge entered the room and instructed, "Set up the grafting procedure." A team of medics rolled large drums to the tanks and slide in several long needles that pushed into the woman's back, legs and arms. She jerked in pain and tried to flinch away from the pain. She looked away frantically and locked eyes with the man. She glared at him angrily before the man announced, "Begin the grafting."

A man pressed a control and the needles pushed in deeper, entering the bones and spine.

The woman looked into the man who had captured her before dozens of sharp points of blinding agony erupted throughout her entire body. She arched her back in pain and thrashed in anguish. She screamed through the air tube for several minutes.

She felt an increasing burn in her body and her heart was beating so fast she knew she wouldn't be able to last very long. She suddenly felt her head swim and her vision blurred. She blinked several times and images of her friends and family flashed through her mind. Her attention turned to the man across the room as her world dissolved into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoë squirmed in the medical bed. Her head shifted erratically and her eyes were moving rapidly. Allison was across the room looking at her files. She stood and went to get a cup of coffee. She was pouring the cup when she suddenly jerked back. She glanced over worried and hurried over to Zoë. She looked confused when she saw she was still sleeping. Allison looked at the EEG monitors and looked amazed, "That's incredible. I've never seen anything like this before."

She turned when she heard Zoë's confused voice and saw her standing behind her, "I haven't either."

Allison said softly, "Zoë, you should be resting. You went through a shock, and…"

"I'm more shocked right now, Allison." She pointed ahead, "Look."

The doctor followed her direction and her eyebrows shot up in disbelief. Zoë was still lying in the bed in front of her.

The woman gasped in shock as she jerked awake. She took several panicked breathes and looked around. She realized she was lying on the side of the road in a ditch. She stood up and looked surprised when she felt no discomfort or pain. She began walking down the road. She turned as she heard a car coming up behind her. She held out her arm to flag the driver, "Hey I need some help!"

The car stopped and Jo walked over to the passenger side and asked, "I know this will be hard to believe, but I was abducted by thugs and then dropped on the side of the road. I won't be any trouble, but I just need to know where I am."

The blond woman looked skeptical, "How do I know you're not the decoy for a carjacking?"

Jo glared at the woman, "because if I wanted your car, I'd be three miles down the road right now and you'd be unconscious behind some bushes."

The woman considered that and seemed to accept it, "Point taken. As to where you are you, we are about 10 miles outside Eureka, Oregon."

Jo felt some relief, "Good. Can I bother you for a ride…" she paused, "Wait. Before I do that, is it still 2010?"

The woman looked confused, "Yeah, last I checked. Why?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "No reason. Can I ask one more favor and a ride into town?" The woman looked unsure and Jo said, "I live there and my friends are probably worried about me."

The woman nodded and unlocked the door, "Why not? I'm heading there myself." Jo climbed in and buckled her belt. The woman got back on the road and said in greeting, "The name's Felicia Hardy. I'm starting in…"

Jo interrupted, "You're the new director for Section Five. Your setup files came through two weeks ago." She seemed pleased, "You are very particular in how you wanted the area arranged. It kept me and Carter busy for a couple days."

Felicia glanced over, "You're Director Lupo?" She seemed impressed, "I have to say, I have been looking forward to working with you. Your reputation for organization certainly precedes you."

Jo looked smug, "Well, I am pretty particular myself." Her nose twitched and she glanced around curiously, "That's interesting; I smell something."

Felicia asked offhand, "Like what?"

Jo sniffed, "I don't know. I think…yeah, it smells like garlic cloves and onions."

Felicia looked at her amazed, "Wow. Your GD file never said you have an excellent sense of smell. I've got garlic and onions in the trunk. You can smell that through the seats?"

Jo seemed a little self-conscious, "Yeah, I can. I haven't always been able to, though."

Felicia suggested somewhat seriously, "I would love to test you once I get settled in and you recover from your abduction."

Jo nodded distracted, "Yeah, sure. No problem."

Henry and Jack came into the medical wing and Jack asked hopefully, "You said Zoë was up?"

Allison looked stunned and replied, "Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no? She is or she isn't."

Henry tried to calm him, "Jack, relax." He glanced at Allison, "She's doing everything she can."

Allison started to speak when Zoë's voice cut in somewhat annoyed, "Hello. Why don't you just ask me how I'm doing?"

Jack glanced over and looked relieved. He hurried over and moved to hug her. He gasped in shock and surprise as he passed through his daughter. "Whoa!" He turned and stared in shock, "What just happened?"

Allison answered, "Well, the readings seems to match what I suspect."

She gestured to Zoë's body which still rested in the bed. Jack tilted his head alarmed and looked over at Zoë. She shrugged casually and commented, "Its Eureka."

Allison continued, "Zoë's body is perfectly fine. Now, she appears to be in a comatose state, but the activity on her EEG suggests otherwise."

Henry looked over a file he was carrying, "I knew I had seen this pattern before. It's the same biorhythms that doctors gave to mutants; specifically telepaths."

Jack looked stunned, "Telepaths? Are you saying Zoë is a telepath?"

Zoë scoffed, "Not just a telepath. Allison?" Allison nodded and raised her hand as Zoë gestured suddenly and a clipboard sailed across the room into Allison's hand. "I also seem to be telekinetic."

Jack grinned despite himself, "That's kinda cool."

Zoë looked upset, "Cool? Yeah, I thought that too. But what bothers the most, is the fact that I can't wake up!"

Jack frowned, "What?" He looked to Allison, "Can't you give her something? A stimulant or something?"

Zoë said calmly, "Dad, they've tried everything medically that wouldn't cause any hazardous effects to my body. It hasn't helped; and I don't blame them. This is not a medical situation they've encountered before. Mutants usually don't go to hospitals since they would be shunned, so if this problem had ever happened before…"

Jack understood, "there wouldn't be any files that could help us."

Zoë glanced at Henry and Allison confidently, "But if anyone could find an answer, it's them. They're the best minds for the job and they won't…" Zoë trailed off and looked ahead unfocused.

Allison asked worried, "Zoë, are you okay?"

Zoë blinked and looked at her, "Jo. I can feel her. She's just entered the rotunda."

Henry scoffed amazed, "that is amazing. You have incredibly sensitive senses, well, that is based off the data we have of telepaths. Normally they can't detect someone unless they actively search for them…"

Zoë interrupted with concern in her voice, "Something happened to her; she's not the same as she was before." She looked puzzled, "I'm not exactly sure what it is, but she is not like she was last night." she was quiet for a minute and then glanced at them worried, "She's a mutant. And she is incredibly powerful; not the same skills as me, but definitely on par for what I would be capable."

Jack looked tense and glanced Henry, "Henry, let's go find her and bring her here."

Zoë warned, "Be careful, dad! She is still Jo, but she might be unpredictable if she feels threatened."

He nods and says, "Thanks for the heaps up."


	3. Chapter 3

Jo and Felicia walked into the rotunda and Jo indicated the elevator, "The employee elevator is just down that hall, and I'll get all your authorizations done by the end of the day. Did you have any questions?"

The blonde nodded, "Forgive my directness, but generally after someone is abducted, they tend to be withdrawn; you're almost calm about the whole situation."

"I've been through more stressful situations." She glanced over as Carter and Henry hurried into the rotunda, "Oh, and that is Sheriff Jack Carter and Mayor Henry Deacon." She stops short as Jack aims a gun toward them.

Felicia's eyes widened, "Quite the welcome. Do all new employees receive a pistol greeting?"

Jo shook her head, "No, this is new."

Jack said calmly, "Jo, we need to take you to the infirmary and have Allison take a look at you."

Jo asked nervously, "For what, Carter? And you mind explaining the gun pointed at me?"

Henry answered, "We have reason to believe you may have been compromised."

Jo looked angered, "Compromised? Carter, this is me we're talking about."

Henry asked, "Have you experienced any kind of unusual abilities recently?"

Felicia answered, "She was able to smell pretty well a few minutes ago."

Jack glanced over, "And you are?"

"I'm Felicia Hardy, the new director of Section Five. And I was hoping to do some tests on Director Lupo, provided she is up to it after her abduction."

Henry and Jack both looked concerned, "Abduction?"

Jo shrugged it off, "Some government lackeys took me somewhere and pumped some drugs into me before dumping me off on the side of the road."

Jack sighed and put the gun away, "And you were going to tell us this when?"

Jo shook it off, "It's not a big deal. We've all been through worse recently."

Henry was looking over her arms and asked puzzled, "Jo, if they gave you an injection, where's the puncture wound?" He reached for her elbow to get a better look.

The moment his hand met her skin, Jo moved at inhuman speed and her hand yanked Henry toward her and spun him around. She gripped his neck with her hand and her free hand came up defensively. As shocking as the movement was, it was nothing compared to the two silver blades that slide out from Jo's knuckles that came within a hairs length of Henry's nose. Jack redrew his gun and ordered firmly, "Jo, let him go!"

Jo blinked and regarded the situation and looked shocked, "What the hell? What are those?"

Henry swallowed nervously as he glanced down at the hair line he could see of the metal, "Well, I know they're very sharp. And they're pressed against my face."

Jo slowly relaxed her hands and moved them away from Henry to prevent an accident and asked fearfully, "How do I get rid of them?"

Henry took a closer look, "Well, it looks like they are protruding from the knuckles through your forearm; maybe try retracting them inward."

Jo eyed them carefully and focused for a few seconds. Everybody jumped startled when they slide back in just as suddenly as they emerged. She put her hands down slowly to avoid them coming out again and suggested, "I should be placed under guard. I pose a threat to everyone here."

Felicia excused herself, "Well, I think you've got some problems to deal with; I'll get out of your way." She commented sincerely, "I hope you get this under control. I was really looking forward to working with you."

Jo nodded, "I hope I get that chance." She glanced to Henry, "Let's get going."

"Let's go to the infirmary; we can supervise you there and try to see what is happening."

Felicia walked away from the group heading for the elevator. She stopped briefly and pulled a palm sized device. She input a few commands and the screen's display came up: _X-Gene markers identified: H236; T300; 0-759; rg748; x53; X9X; Unspecified X-Gene._

She looked toward the retreating trio and looked skeptical. She muttered suspiciously, "You've got quite the arsenal, Lupo. What are you up to?"

Zoë and Allison glanced over as the three walked in. Allison noticed the blood on Jo's hand and moved to check on her. Jo took a step back and held out her hand warningly, "Allison, keep your distance. I'm kinda jumpy when people get too close." Jo grimaced painfully when the blades extended from her upraised hand.

Allison stopped in surprise and fear, "Whoa. That's not something I expected to see."

Zoë looked curious and headed over. Jo pleaded, "Zoë, please, I don't want you to get hurt."

Zoë smirked, "Oh, I'll be fine." To explain, she swept her hand repeatedly through a nearby desk, "I'm doing some kinda funky sleepwalk." She walked up and asked, "Could you hold your arm up?" Jo seemed to be okay with Zoë's state and complied. Zoë looked over the blades, "Well, I can't be positive since I can't actually touch it, but those blades are definitely part of her anatomy." She gestured to some drawn muscles on the forearm near the elbow, "See how the ligaments and muscles are tensed? Even though it's covered in metal, those are retractable bone spurs. I'd be willing to bet that her entire skeleton is coated with the stuff."

Jo slowly moved her hand forward and poked at Zoë gently. She chuckled tensely as her finger entered Zoë's arm an inch, "And I thought I was having a weird day."

Zoë scoffed, "Well at least you're awake and everything. I still can't go back to my body."

Jo asked, "Well, if she's sleeping, have you tried to jolt her awake?"

Allison shook her head, "Her vitals are completely normal; shocking her body would be unnecessary."

Jo rolled her eyes before she shouted loudly as she lunged at Zoë's mental image with her claws drawn. Zoë tensed in panic and seemed to blink away. Across the room, everyone heard a startled shout and glanced over to see Zoë bolt upright on the bed. She took a few breaths before glancing over at Jo and snapped sarcastically, "Thanks, Jo. Nice to see you too."

She smirked, "Don't mention it." She turned to Allison and gestured at her hands, "So any idea on how this could have happened and if it is reversible?"

She looked unsure and hesitant, "I don't think reversing something like this would be wise."

Jo glared, "I won't go around as a walking metal shop. I want this mutation; if that's what it is, gone!" Her voice reached a peak and her eyes flashed red just as the gurney she was holding on to took on a red hue.

Henry commented calmly, "Uh, Jo? Calm down." He indicated the color and she paused in shock.

"Two powers?" She exhaled slowly and the color faded away. "Okay, we need to figure out what's going on; this is getting out of control."

Zoë had walked over after getting dressed and suggested, "Well, maybe I could help with that." She explained, "I think watching the goons take Jo was the catalyst for my mutation. I know I don't have much experience with it, but I could try to read her thoughts and get a better idea of what they did to her."

The four adults shared a troubled look. Zoë commented, "If you're worried I'll see something about GD, I promise not to tell anyone. Besides, Tess let me go into Section 5." She paused and continued quietly, "And never revoked my access before she left."

They all looked worried at her and she rolled her eyes, "Come on! What would I do in there? I don't know what half the experiments are." She finished quickly, "Not that I was snooping."

Jo spoke up, "She's telling the truth. I trust her not to tell anything she finds."

Zoë smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Jo! That means a lot."

Jo nodded reluctantly, "Don't thank me too quickly. You probably are going to find a few things that aren't going to make sense. And some of them you're going to really hate."

Jack asked Jo cautiously, "You sure about this?"

She nods, "Yes. Henry was honest with Grace and everything worked out, didn't it?"

Henry commented, "Grace isn't a 19 year old girl."

Zoë glared, "Thanks, Henry." She asked again, "So should I give it a shot?"

Jo nodded, "Do it."

Zoë lifted her hand to Jo's forehead and focused. She inhaled softly and made a firm 'shove' before she was deluged with a torrent of memories. She spent a moment cycling through them. She came to one memory and hesitated before she remembered that Jo had told her she wouldn't like a few things. She pressed on and came to the memory of Jo's abduction. She turned some attention outward, "Got a pen? Write this." She focused on the memory and recited, "Incorporated X-Genes: H236, Regeneration. 0759, Enhanced Senses. T300, Teleportation. Rg748, Kinetic Utilization. x53, Magnetism. X9X, Pyrokinesis. Successful adamantium skeletal bonding."

Henry, Zoë and Allison all looked at Jo with awe and Allison commented, "Well, Jo. You've got a very versatile range of powers and from the sound of it, you don't have any limits on what you can get."

Zoë commented, "And if you're wondering why this happened, it's very simple. You planned for it to happen." She glances sharply at them, "Or the one from this reality planned for it. So, care to explain why you all decided to violate a government law and change history?"


End file.
